The devil is in the details
by SherlockSnape
Summary: OS du Nouvel An. La fête du Nouvel An organisée par le FBI, Will y a toujours échappé. Mais, cette année, Jack ne lui laisse pas le choix. La soirée tourne au cauchemar pour Will, quand une femme décide de tout faire pour le séduire et l'attirer dans son lit. Will s'enfonce alors dans ses mensonges. Une âme charitable lui viendra-t-elle en aide ?


**The devil is in the details**

 **Note de l'auteur :** En attendant de poster la suite de Dark Paradise, j'avais promis un OS de Nouvel An. Le voici, avant le 31 janvier, donc dans les temps.

L'histoire, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de drôle, de fun et d'un peu fluffy. La trame se situe dans la saison 1, avant que Will ne tombe réellement malade. Puisqu'il n'est pas mentionné qu'Hannibal est un tueur cannibale, vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Ce n'est pas le sujet, donc c'est à votre convenance.  
J'ai peut-être légèrement accentué le côté vulnérable de Will, pour les besoins du scénario, mais c'est une question de point de vue, donc j'espère que ça ne dérangera personne.  
Ceci reste un OS, donc l'histoire évolue plus vite que j'en ai l'habitude et le tout n'est pas forcément transcendant de crédibilité. Mais je voulais m'amuser et surtout, vous amuser. Donc rigolez bien et donnez-moi votre avis ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

La célébration du Nouvel An, au FBI, était une tradition à laquelle j'avais savamment échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Jack Crawford était du genre perspicace, têtu comme un âne et avait démonté, un à un, tous les arguments – plutôt faibles, je devais l'admettre – que j'avais pu inventer pour tenter de me sortir de ce pétrin. Et essayer de lui faire croire que j'avais mieux à faire ce soir-là était vain. Je vivais seul avec mes chiens, au milieu de nulle part, et les rares amis que je possédais se trouveraient à cette soirée. J'en vins presque à regretter l'époque où personne ne se souciait de savoir où je passais les fêtes de fin d'année. Mais ce temps-là était révolu. À présent, je travaillais régulièrement pour Jack et sa bande de joyeux lurons. Zeller et Price m'aimaient bien et Katz était la seule personne à me traiter comme si j'étais tout à fait normal.

Jack, pour me convaincre en temps normal, faisait souvent des promesses en l'air qui restaient sans suite. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception à la règle et malgré son engagement à ne pas me laisser à l'écart, il s'avéra rapidement qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'assurer que j'allais bien. Dans une incompréhension totale de ma phobie sociale, il arpenta la foule en territoire conquis sans vraiment se soucier de moi. Fier comme un coq, bombant le torse dans son plus beau costume noir, avec son adorable femme à son bras, il allait de convives en invités, distiller sa bonne parole. Ainsi était Jack.

Je restais donc dans un coin, en tentant, sans grand succès, de disparaître derrière une plante verte dont j'enviais, à cet instant, le statut. Car dire que personne ne me prêtait attention n'était pas tout à fait vrai. En véritable phénomène de foire, j'attirais les regards de ceux qui me reconnaissaient ou avaient entendu parler de mes prouesses. Conserver ma tranquillité dans ses conditions semblait mission impossible et être livré à moi-même face au fléau des gens maladivement curieux de ma nature, me fit transpirer comme rarement.

Engoncé dans mon costume bon marché bleu marine – le seul que je possédais et que je sortais pour les grandes occasions – je dus gérer seul les assauts répétés des fouineurs et des indiscrets. Tout le monde avait décidé d'être impoli ce soir ou étaient-ils toujours ainsi ? On n'avait aucune considération pour mon malaise, pourtant flagrant, et toutes mes tentatives de fuites furent promptement ignorées.

J'en étais là, entre les petits fours dégueulasses et le champagne bas de gamme, quand une jeune femme que j'avais déjà aperçue, vint me tenir la jambe. La créature était experte en entomologie criminelle – l'étude des insectes qui se nourrissent des cadavres – un poste que son physique de Miss Univers ne laissait absolument pas deviner. Comme quoi, les clichés sur la beauté et l'intelligence étaient surfaits, car celle-ci répondait à tous les standards du genre, en témoignaient la symétrie de son visage d'ange presque juvénile, ses courbes avantageuses, sa poitrine plantureuse et ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge carmin, d'où s'échappait son discours interminable et construit. La dame avait tout pour plaire, assurément, mais me laissa froid comme la glace. Peut-être cela venait-il de sa propension à dominer son auditoire, peut-être de sa manière d'être tactile qui me mettait atrocement mal à l'aise, mais le fait était que je ne rêvais que d'une chose : qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Mais la situation ne fit qu'empirer, quand une information cruciale finit par monter dans les strates les plus obscures de mon cerveau, quand mes neurones saturés d'informations arrivèrent enfin à rassembler les pièces du puzzle juste en face de moi : cette femme me draguait ouvertement et je ne l'avais jusque-là pas remarqué. Ce qu'elle avait dû prendre, évidemment, comme une invitation à continuer. Et il était bien trop tard, à présent, pour sortir de ma manche, la carte « pas intéressé ». La courtisane était persuadée d'avoir déjà ferré son poisson et la panique court-circuitait mes capacités à réfléchir clairement. C'est ainsi que je m'entendis répondre, quand elle m'invita à la suivre dans un endroit plus calme – comprenez, plus intime – que j'étais gay jusqu'à l'os et qu'aucune paire de seins, fût-ce son 95D, ne me ferait changer d'avis. Ce que la demoiselle prit, bien entendu, pour un défi.

Peut-être avait-elle flairé l'entourloupe, peut-être était-elle le genre de personne à qui on ne disait pas non, je ne le saurais jamais, car, quand elle m'agrippa le bras pour me tirer vers la porte, je m'arrachai à sa prise et sortis la première excuse qui me vint à l'esprit.

« Je suis déjà pris. »

La jeune femme me fixa avec un scepticisme assumé, avant de descendre mon affirmation en un seul argument bien placé.

« Si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas venu seul à cette soirée. À moins que personne ne soit au courant de votre orientation sexuelle, auquel cas, vous ne me l'auriez pas dit aussi ouvertement. Vous mentez, Monsieur Graham, et fort mal. »

Le ton était incisif et la créature vexée. Mais elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que s'il y avait bien une chose surdéveloppée chez moi, en dehors de mon empathie, c'était bien mon instinct de survie. Et, en bon soldat bien entraîné, mon cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime.

Dans les quelques secondes que la norme sociale impartit pour répondre à une accusation, mes yeux scrutèrent frénétiquement la salle autour de nous, à la recherche d'une main secourable. Je repérai rapidement Jack et Bella, en grande conversation avec le directeur d'un département quelconque et dont le nom m'échappait. Aucune aide à espérer de lui. L'homme serait plus qu'heureux de me caser avec n'importe qui voulant bien me supporter. Un peu plus loin, le trio infernal pillait le buffet sans restriction, quoique Beverly semblât préférer le mousseux pétillant aux amuse-gueules, et je la comprenais. Mais, demander à Jimmy ou Brian de se faire passer pour mon petit ami, me vaudrait des semaines de railleries – si ce n'était pas des années – et le jeu n'en valait certainement pas la chandelle.

Mon interlocutrice s'impatienta, et en continuant à scruter la foule, je lui répondis.

« Je ne suis pas venu seul. Simplement, mon compagnon devait s'entretenir avec d'autres personnes. »

« Dans ce cas, lequel est-ce ? »

Mes yeux accrochèrent le scintillement des boucles d'oreilles d'Alana, magnifique dans sa robe de soirée émeraude. Pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement dit que j'étais en couple ? En bonne amie, Alana aurait volontiers accepté de me servir d'alibi, en grande partie parce qu'elle m'affectionnait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas apprécié que cette femme veuille étudier mon anatomie en profondeur, dans une alcôve sombre, à des fins non-scientifiques. Malheureusement, je m'étais enfoncé tout seul dans un mensonge éhonté et n'avais plus d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu à fond. Je laissai donc Alana à ses occupations et continuai d'observer nerveusement la pièce, en faisant mine de tenter de repérer mon cher et tendre, quand je vis le Docteur Chilton, en grande conversation avec le Docteur Lecter, juste à côté du bar. Le premier, même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment – et avec lequel je n'avais aucune envie de faire plus ample connaissance – me faisait froid dans le dos. Le deuxième, en revanche, semblait le seul candidat potentiel, dans cette marée humaine.

Mes séances avec le Docteur Lecter avaient commencé quelques semaines auparavant, et l'homme semblait m'apprécier réellement, pour des raisons qui m'échappaient encore. Il était remarquablement intelligent et possédait les traits et le physique des êtres venus du froid. Grand, sec, musclé sans excès, des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux d'une couleur indéterminée qui voguait entre le blond et l'argenté, un regard insondable et un menton légèrement proéminent qui donnait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient disposées à vous embrasser et sa mâchoire prête à vous mordre à tout instant. Habillé d'un costume trois-pièces couleur lie-de-vin, certainement fait sur mesure et outrageusement cher, il faisait de l'ombre à quiconque tentait d'attirer plus l'attention que lui. Cet homme dégageait une aura puissante et une pleine assurance en lui-même, sans jamais paraître arrogant était capable d'être parfaitement offensant sans jamais se départir de sa politesse ou de vous complimenter et de vous insulter dans la même phrase. Son verbe était incisif et son humour corrosif pour qui avait la capacité de le comprendre. Ce qui était mon cas. Hannibal Lecter regardait le monde avec une ironie et une amertume blasées, une curiosité sans limite et la prétention de voir l'invisible. Le tout, sans aucun jugement ou presque. Ce qui m'incitait grandement à rechercher sa protection.

Sa capacité à envoyer paître n'importe qui, sans jamais paraître irrévérencieux, allait servir mon dessein. Le seul bémol, cependant, restait le Docteur Chilton, qui n'avait nullement l'intention de s'éclipser dans l'immédiat. Il faudrait faire avec.

« Il est là-bas, près du bar. »

Et je le désignai vaguement, en espérant qu'elle en reste là, même si c'était peine perdue, face à un caractère comme celui-ci. Et, en effet, c'est avec un grand intérêt qu'elle suivit du regard la direction de mon bras. Un proverbe chinois disait : Quand le sage désigne la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt. Mais la femme, qui s'appelait Lisbeth, n'était pas idiote, loin s'en fallait, et elle étudia attentivement le spécimen masculin que je lui indiquais, comme si elle mesurait mentalement, grâce à un algorithme savant, les probabilités qu'un homme comme lui, s'intéresse à un homme comme moi. Et j'essayai vraiment de ne pas prendre mal, le fait qu'elle ne sembla absolument pas convaincue.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Vous voulez me faire croire que vous entretenez une relation avec ce psychiatre? »

Je ravalai rageusement ma fierté bafouée par tant de condescendance, et réalisai trop tard, que mes séances avec Hannibal étaient un secret de polichinelle au sein du bureau. L'homme risquait d'avoir de gros ennuis si ce stupide bobard, qui prenait des allures de farce, se répandait dans les couloirs tel un oiseau de mauvais augure. Et ce, même s'il n'était pas officiellement mon psychiatre. Mais il m'était impossible, à présent, de me dépêtrer de cette situation sans m'humilier totalement et passer pour un goujat. En d'autres circonstances, je n'en aurais pas eu grand-chose à foutre. Mais mon travail était déjà assez pénible comme ça, sans rajouter une couche supplémentaire d'animosité de la part de mes collègues. Et Lisbeth – sûrement Lis ou Beth pour les intimes – n'était vraisemblablement pas du genre à se laisser congédier sans obtenir vengeance. C'est donc avec la démarche d'un condamné à mort allant vers l'échafaud, que je finis par me diriger vers le bar, quand la dame demanda expressément à être présentée en bonne et due forme, pour entendre la confirmation de mon mensonge de la merveilleuse bouche du Docteur Lecter.

Dans une tentative désespérée de gagner du temps, j'allongeai le pas, pour arriver en premier. Je pris une grande inspiration et fis un effort magistral pour envahir abusivement l'espace vital d'Hannibal, qui coula sur moi un regard plein d'interrogation, pour me pencher à son oreille en ignorant superbement le Docteur Chilton.

« Si vous jouez le jeu, je vous le rendrai, d'une manière ou d'une autre, » eus-je à peine le temps de prononcer, avant que la tigresse soit de nouveau à portée de voix.

Je me retournai vers elle, avec un faux sourire de circonstances. Hannibal afficha, pour sa part, une expression neutre, où ne transparut aucune surprise. Cet homme avait vraiment un sang-froid exceptionnel, ou alors, il avait manqué sa carrière d'acteur de théâtre spécialisé dans l'improvisation. Car il salua la jeune femme et présenta Chilton, alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi je venais de le solliciter.

Le directeur de l'hôpital pour les criminels aliénés de Baltimore, observait la scène avec curiosité, mais ne fit aucun commentaire non plus, quand je me collai à Hannibal, autant que la décence l'autorisait.

« Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance, Docteur Lecter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Votre… Euh… Compagnon, avec qui j'étais en grande conversation, tenait à me faire savoir qu'il était accompagné, et donc, indisponible. »

La seule réaction notable sur le visage d'Hannibal, fut un léger tressaillement à la commissure de ses lèvres, comme s'il hésitait entre sourire et protestation, alors que les sourcils du Docteur Chilton faisaient un bond sur son large front marqué de quelques rides, avant qu'il boive une gorgée de sa coupe pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« C'est exact, » finit par répondre Hannibal, à mon grand soulagement. « Will et moi… Nous sommes rapprochés d'une manière… Inattendue. »

Le dernier mot s'adressait surtout à moi et j'en rougis presque, en fixant le bout de mes chaussures, sous le regard hilare de Frederick qui cachait de moins en moins bien son amusement.

La femme sembla parfaitement décontenancée, si bien, qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimiler sa déception et préféra rapidement s'éclipser sous le premier prétexte venu. Ce qui me laissa dans une situation peut-être plus embarrassante encore et que je n'avais absolument pas anticipé. Le silence de plomb qui tomba entre nous trois était à couper au couteau. Toujours aussi poli, Hannibal ne me pressa pas pour demander une explication, mais coula néanmoins sur moi, un regard sans équivoque.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour m'en débarrasser, » chuchotai-je finalement, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, Monsieur Graham. Cette créature est délicieuse, » se sentit obligé de commenter Chilton.

« Là n'est pas la question, Frederick, » me défendit Hannibal. « Ce cher Will n'est pas à l'aise dans les interactions sociales et cette jeune femme, dont j'étudiais le manège du coin de l'œil, était bien trop entreprenante. »

Le fait qu'il avoue, sans détour, me surveiller depuis un certain temps, me laissa une impression étrange, mélange entre gratitude de se soucier de mon sort et incertitude quant à ce que cela signifiait venant de lui.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous être tourné vers le Docteur Bloom ? Cela aurait été bien plus simple, » me demanda-t-il ensuite, à juste titre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de subitement prétendre être homosexuel. Peut-être que je pensais que cela la ferait fuir immédiatement, » admis-je, toujours plus mal à l'aise. « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes à cause de ça, mais j'ai agi impulsivement et vous étiez le seul candidat un tant soit peu crédible. »

« Je vais essayer de ne pas en être offusqué, » plaisanta à moitié Chilton.

« Ne le prenez pas mal, Docteur, vous n'êtes simplement pas mon type. »

« Ce qui sous-entend que le Docteur Lecter entre dans cette catégorie. Intéressant. »

Sa remarque incisive me laissa sans voix et particulièrement rouge d'embarras.

« Ce n'est pas… Pas ce que je voulais dire, » tentai-je de me justifier. « Enfin, pas que vous soyez moche, Docteur Lecter ! Au contraire… Enfin… Oh mon Dieu, faites-moi taire. »

Une main amicale se posa sans heurt sur mon épaule, avant de la serrer légèrement. Hannibal avait une manière de me toucher qui, contrairement aux autres, ne me dérangeait jamais. J'avais toujours le temps de le voir venir et le contact n'était jamais trop envahissant, à peine un effleurement, ou plus appuyé mais sur un zone très réduite, comme présentement. Parfois, j'avais l'impression d'être le renard rusé et sauvage, que le petit prince aux cheveux d'or, venu du Nord, tentait d'apprivoiser.

« Je ne suis nullement offensé, Will, rassurez-vous, » me dit-il avec sa prévenance coutumière.

« Évidemment, puisque ce n'est pas vous qu'il vient de gentiment qualifier de 'pas son type', » se défendit Chilton, comme si mon avis sur sa personne avait une importance pour lui. Ce que je ne sus pas comment interpréter.

« Jaloux, Frederick ? » Lui lança Hannibal, avec un sourire narquois.

« Certainement pas, » répondit-il, en se drapant dans sa dignité outragée, avant de s'en aller vers d'autres contrées, en nous laissant seuls dans un nouveau silence.

La paume tiède était toujours sur mon épaule, diffusant une douce chaleur dans mon bras et mon torse. Une part de moi voulait se dérober, mais une autre désirait que nous demeurions ainsi. Incapable de me décider, je restai parfaitement immobile, mon regard tentant de se focaliser sur tout, sauf son visage, et la sueur coulant dans mon dos et sous mes aisselles.

« Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, » parvins-je finalement à articuler. « Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. »

« Vous ne me dérangez absolument pas, Will. Jamais. Et pensez aux conclusions auxquelles Mademoiselle Dahl viendra, si vous vous éloignez maintenant. »

Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect des événements. Cette mascarade avait bien évidemment des conséquences. Si nous cessions subitement de jouer le jeu, Lisbeth risquait de flairer l'arnaque et de revenir à la charge. Et c'était bien ce que je voulais à tout prix éviter.

« À quoi songez-vous ? » Lui demandai-je alors.

« Passons simplement le reste de la soirée ensemble. Nous sommes en public, il est inutile d'en faire trop. »

« Et si Jack ou les autres remarquent quelque chose et se posent des questions ? Éthiquement parlant, ce n'est pas correct. »

« Je ne suis pas officiellement votre psychiatre, » me rappela-t-il.

« Il n'empêche que c'est ce que pensera Alana. »

« Et l'opinion du Docteur Bloom est très importante pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est… L'opinion que l'on a de vous qui m'importe. »

Je ne savais pas d'où cela sortait, mais c'était vrai.

« Vous vous inquiétez à propos de ce que les gens penseraient de mon professionnalisme s'il venait à se savoir que vous et moi entretenons une relation ? C'est tout à votre honneur, mais ne vous souciez pas de cela. Nous n'allons certainement pas nous afficher ouvertement et la plupart des invités présents sont un peu trop alcoolisés pour réfléchir clairement, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Ce constat me rassura quelque peu, car, en effet, certains semblaient même avoir du mal à tenir debout sans tanguer dangereusement et personne ne s'intéressait vraiment à nous.

« Que pensez-vous des petits fours et du champagne ? » Enchaînai-je, pour changer de sujet.

« Donner un avis objectif, m'obligerait à devenir impoli. Je vais donc m'abstenir. »

Un rire m'échappa.

« Je partage votre opinion. »

Un autre silence, plus confortable cette fois-ci, s'installa entre nous. Aucun sujet de conversation ne me vint à l'esprit. Aucun qui ne donnerait pas à cette discussion une allure de séance de psychanalyse, en tout cas. Et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Je commençai doucement à angoisser de ne pas être capable d'alimenter une conversation légère avec cet homme et d'arrêter de suranalyser la situation, quand sa main glissa lentement sur mon omoplate. Le toucher propagea des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

« Détendez-vous, Will. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'exercer une telle pression sur vous. Tout ce que vous me direz ce soir, restera aussi confidentiel que nos séances. »

Il parla près de mon oreille et son souffle chaud irradia ma joue déjà brûlante.

« Je ne sais simplement pas quoi dire, » avouai-je, en tendant la main pour prendre un amuse-gueule, avant de suspendre mon geste et de préférer une coupe de champagne.

« Allons prendre l'air sur le balcon. Vous semblez sur le point de défaillir. »

« Cela me fera peut-être du bien. »

« Parfait. Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans une minute. »

Il s'éclipsa rapidement vers l'entrée et je me dirigeai sur la porte-fenêtre, heureusement, sans que personne ne tente d'attirer mon attention. Il faisait un froid polaire sur la vaste terrasse de la salle de réception de l'hôtel qui accueillait la fête et je refermai instantanément mes bras autour de moi, pour me réchauffer. Ce fut inefficace, mais le vent frais m'éclaircit les idées, et je m'appuyai sur la rambarde pour observer le paysage urbain et la vue sur la Patapsco River qui se jetait dans la baie de Cheasapeake à quelques kilomètres de là. Un pétard éclata au loin, de la musique s'élevait d'un appartement alentour. Puis, un tissu lourd et chaud fut posé sur mes épaules. Hannibal était revenu et il venait de me prêter son long manteau.

« Merci, » soufflai-je, en resserrant les pans sur mon torse. « Et vous ? » Ajoutai-je, gêné.

« Je résiste plutôt bien au froid, » affirma-t-il, en s'adossant à ma gauche.

Son parfum envahit mes narines, quand mon nez frôla le col du vêtement. D'un coup d'œil en biais, je remarquai qu'il scrutait la salle à travers la fenêtre fermée.

« Ne vous retournez pas, mais Mademoiselle Dahl nous regarde d'une manière peu discrète, » m'informa-t-il, après quelques secondes de silence.

L'envie de faire exactement le contraire me tarauda, bien évidemment, mais il se tourna vers moi et s'accouda, en posant une main sur mon épaule pour m'en empêcher.

« Va-t-elle me laisser en paix, bon sang ! »

« Nous devrions lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, » suggéra-t-il.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Laissez-moi vous prendre dans mes bras, cela devrait suffire. »

Je me tendis, rien qu'à l'idée, mais il n'attendit pas mon approbation et m'étreignit contre lui. Ma joue chauffa, quand elle se retrouva collée à sa poitrine. Les battements lents et réguliers de son cœur me parvinrent à travers ses habits. Par réflexe, mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches étroites. Nous restâmes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que je ne sente même plus la fraîcheur de la nuit. Son corps rayonnait de chaleur et notre différence de taille me coupa du monde durant quelques instants salvateurs.

« Est-elle toujours là ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, malheureusement. Elle nous dévisage ouvertement, à présent. »

« Où est-elle ? Je ne la vois pas, » dis-je, en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Ne la regardez pas. Elle va se douter de quelque chose, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en resserrant sa prise sur moi.

« Que faisons-nous, dans ce cas ? Nous n'allons pas rester comme ça éternellement, » répondis-je, ma voix étouffée par le col de sa veste.

« Nous devons être plus explicites, pour qu'il n'y ait plus de doute possible. Sinon, j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'abandonne pas. »

« Explicite de quelle manière ? »

« Embrassez-moi. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Paniquai-je légèrement.

« C'est le seul moyen, je le crains. »

« Si vous le dîtes… Mais rapidement alors. »

« Il nous faut être convaincant, » argumenta-t-il.

Et je dus me ranger à sa logique, en me retenant de laisser mon regard dériver sur la salle.

« Très bien…, » soupirai-je, avant d'inspirer profondément, «… faites-le. »

Il posa une main sur la ligne de ma mâchoire, caressa ma joue du pouce, ses yeux ambrés aux reflets rouges ancrés dans les miens. Je maintins difficilement son regard et allais me détourner, quand il se pencha sur moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

C'était chaud, brûlant même. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes boucles brunes et une langue timide lécha mes dents serrées dans une demande silencieuse. Le Diable est dans les détails. Et il fallait paraître le plus crédible possible. Je répondis donc positivement à l'invitation et l'embrassai en retour. L'étreinte était douce, teintée d'une passion que je perçus non-feinte, et cela me perturba grandement. Jouait-on encore ?

Subitement, des applaudissements éclatèrent, des cris retentirent, les pétards redoublèrent et le clocher de l'église du quartier sonna douze coups. Il était minuit et je vécus la première minute de la nouvelle année, avec ma langue mêlée à celle d'un autre homme, que je voyais jusqu'à maintenant comme un ami.

Quand il se fit plus entreprenant et aventureux, je mis fin au baiser et fis un pas en arrière pour reprendre mon souffle. Le froid piqua mes joues brûlantes, le vent refroidit la sueur qui perlait sur ma nuque, son manteau manqua de glisser de mes épaules. Incapable de le regarder en face, je cherchai Lisbeth parmi la foule, pour voir si notre performance avait fonctionné, sans la trouver.

« Elle est enfin partie, » constatai-je, soulagé. « Rentrons nous réchauffer, » enchaînai-je, sans le laisser en placer une, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

Je mis mes mains dans mes poches, pour les empêcher de trembler, et pénétrai dans la salle les yeux braqués au sol, sans accorder d'attention à qui que ce soit, bien décidé à quitter cette fête pour de bon. J'étais resté jusqu'à l'heure du crime, j'avais tenu mes engagements, c'était bien suffisant. Mais le Docteur Chilton m'intercepta, alors qu'Hannibal suivait mes pas.

« Vous êtes là. Je commençais à croire que vous aviez loué une chambre, » railla-t-il, avec son sourire hypocrite.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à sa provocation, et si Hannibal le fit, je ne l'écoutai pas. Mon seul objectif était de sortir d'ici sans que la prédatrice me voie.

« Si c'est Mademoiselle Dahl que vous cherchez, elle a pris congé il y a une bonne demi-heure. Elle semblait très contrariée. »

L'information fit son chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et me frappa brutalement. Je lançai alors un regard blessé à Hannibal. Il s'était joué de moi, avait profité de la situation ! Quel genre d'ami faisait ça ? Sans un mot, je retirai rageusement son manteau et le lui jetai à la figure, avant de sortir précipitamment.

Le hall de l'hôtel était encombré de convives qui quittaient la réception pour prolonger la soirée ailleurs ou rentrer chez eux, et je me retrouvai obligé de faire la queue pour récupérer mes affaires. Hannibal me rattrapa et prit mon bras pour me retenir.

« Will, allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme, s'il vous plaît. Je vais vous expliquer. »

« Pour que vous puissiez me peloter de nouveau ? Non merci, Docteur Lecter. »

« S'il vous plaît, » insista-t-il, en jetant des regards autour de nous.

Visiblement, se faire rembarrer en public lui posait un réel problème et les œillades curieuses que nous attirions me mirent mal à l'aise. Je décidai donc de céder, mais uniquement pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. Je hochai la tête et le suivis dans une salle de réunion inoccupée dont il ferma la porte derrière nous. Immédiatement, cela me dérangea, mais je n'en montrai rien et fis en sorte de rester proche de la sortie.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour justifier mon comportement. »

« Quel était le but ? De rire de moi ? De prouver une de vos fabuleuses théories ? » M'emportai-je.

« J'étais à court de solutions pour exprimer mon transport. »

« Q… Quoi ? »

Ma voix dérailla dans les aigus.

« Je vous veux depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous, Will. Vous êtes un être fascinant, capable de me comprendre, d'une beauté captivante… »

« Stop ! » L'arrêtai-je, en levant mes mains. « Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Osez prétendre que ce baiser ne vous a rien fait. »

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Je ne pouvais pas, car c'était faux. Cette étreinte m'avait profondément perturbé. Face à mon manque de répondant, il s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

« Osez affirmer que vous n'avez pas envie de recommencer. »

Je reculai, alors qu'il avançait encore, jusqu'à ce que mon dos percute la porte. Instinctivement, ma main chercha la poignée à l'aveugle, mais avant que je la trouve, il fut sur moi pour m'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

En réponse, il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec beaucoup plus de mordant. L'arrière de ma tête percuta le bois, ses doigts déboutonnèrent la veste de mon costume et se glissèrent en dessous. Et je capitulai sous la douceur de ses lèvres, la caresse de sa langue, et mes mains se nouèrent derrière sa nuque, fourragèrent ses cheveux trop parfaits. Puis il colla son front au mien, nos souffles erratiques se mêlèrent, nos yeux se croisèrent. J'avais chaud, je brûlais de l'intérieur. Cet homme me troublait plus sûrement que les quelques femmes qui étaient passées dans mon lit.

« Allons-nous réellement louer cette chambre ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Seulement si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »

Je relevai à peine le passage au tutoiement et le suivis sur ce terrain plus familier.

« Je crains que l'hôtel soit complet. Je sais que la plupart des invités comptent dormir ici, pour ne pas conduire alcoolisés ou parce qu'ils habitent trop loin. »

« À dire vrai… » Il sortit alors une carte magnétique de sa poche. On pouvait y voir le logo de l'établissement et un numéro. «… J'avais également prévu de séjourner ici jusqu'à demain. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que ce n'était pas prémédité. »

« Bien sûr que non. Je ne savais même pas que tu venais, avant de te voir arriver. J'en fus d'ailleurs très surpris. » Il ne dit rien durant une longue minute, en jaugeant ma réaction. « Alors… Veux-tu rester pour la nuit ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. Son odeur m'intoxiquait, il était beaucoup trop proche pour que j'arrive à réfléchir clairement, mais n'était apparemment pas décidé à s'éloigner. Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue, descendirent dans mon cou, me privant de toute capacité à raisonner. Je m'emparai alors de la clé électronique et ouvris brusquement la porte pour m'élancer dans le couloir arpenté par d'autres convives, avant de changer d'avis. J'enfonçai le bouton de l'ascenseur à de multiples reprises, comme si cela pouvait le faire venir plus vite. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un tintement, sur une cabine heureusement vide, et nous y entrâmes sans précipitation. Hannibal sélectionna l'étage, sans un mot, et nous montâmes dans un silence lourd de sens. La tension était palpable et notre ascension me parut interminable.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin et les portes s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un nouveau corridor, ainsi que d'autres résidents qui entrèrent après nous avoir laissés sortir. Je vérifiai rapidement le numéro sur la clé et marchai jusqu'à la chambre correspondante, avant de glisser la carte dans le lecteur. Une diode verte s'alluma et la porte se déverrouilla dans un clic. J'entrai, avec Hannibal sur mes talons, et traversai le petit salon qui composait une partie de la suite, jusqu'à la pièce où trônait un de ces lits suédois incroyablement large. La literie était blanche et chocolat, les coussins bombés, le tout donnait envie de s'étendre dans l'instant et de ne plus se lever.

Hannibal arriva derrière moi, retira lentement ma veste et la jeta sur un fauteuil, avant de se coller à mon dos et de passer ses mains sur mon torse pour déboutonner ma chemise. Il en écarta les pans, sortit le tissu de mon pantalon, puis elle finit également sur le sofa, avant qu'il ne s'attaque à ma ceinture. Ses lèvres errèrent dans mon cou, sur ma nuque, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que basculer ma tête en arrière sur son épaule, pour lui offrir un meilleur accès, quand il glissa sa main dans mes sous-vêtements pour saisir mon sexe tendu.

Cela faisait un certain temps que personne ne m'avait touché de cette façon. En grande partie par ma faute, bien évidemment. Mais cela n'atténua en rien la sensation inédite de sentir une poigne aussi masculine et ferme, habitué que j'étais aux paumes douces et aux fins doigts féminins.

« Comptes-tu rester habillé ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Certainement pas. »

« Alors enlève-moi ça, » lui dictai-je, en me dérobant pour retirer mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon, avant de m'asseoir sur le lit.

Je l'observai ôter, une à une, chaque pièce de son smoking, avec la précaution due à la qualité des vêtements, avant de les poser à côté des miens. Son corps n'était pas comme ses costumes hors de prix le laissaient paraître. Le tissu luxueux laissa place à une musculature développée, un torse large, parsemé d'une toison claire, un abdomen ferme, des jambes fuselées, une peau striée, çà et là, de cicatrices, et une virilité gonflée, turgescente. Cet homme, une fois nu, était une bête. Et je me surpris à le trouver alléchant, attirant. Il dégageait un magnétisme contre lequel je ne pouvais rien. N'en déplaise à toutes les certitudes que j'avais jusque-là.

Je retirai mon boxer, quand il s'avança vers le lit, et m'allongeai sur le ventre, nerveux et tendu.

« Que fais-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il, en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

« Il ne faut pas que… ? Je ne sais pas. »

« Mets-toi sur le dos, je veux te voir. »

Je me retournai lentement, mal à l'aise sous son regard scrutateur, ne sachant pas comment m'installer. Il se glissa entre mes jambes, écarta mes cuisses sans brusquerie, en caressant ma peau sensible.

« Tu es magnifique, » chuchota-t-il, et je regardai ailleurs, en me sentant exposé comme jamais.

D'habitude, le sexe était rapide, quelque peu brutal et sans lendemain. Mais Hannibal semblait décidé à prendre son temps, à apprendre chaque courbe, chaque zone érogène, de ses mains, de sa bouche. Il était créatif, dans cette activité, comme dans les autres. La perception de ce corps viril au-dessus de moi, les chatouillis de ses poils, son poitrail plat, ses hanches étroites, sa carrure athlétique, son parfum musqué, tout cela me paraissait si incongru, différent, nouveau et enivrant. J'aimais sentir son poids, son odeur, la douceur surprenante de ses paumes, l'humidité de sa langue.

Il me prépara lentement, palier par palier, prenant soin de ne me causer aucune gêne, ni douleur, me fit découvrir des territoires inconnus jusqu'alors, des pièces ignorées de mon palais mental. Latex, lubrifiant, puis il me pénétra sans heurt, en étudiant chacune de mes réactions. Mon corps l'accueillit, l'avala, plus profondément que je ne l'aurais cru, avec un plaisir immense, invasif, destructeur, que je ne connaissais pas, comme si une boule de chaleur gonflait dans mon bas-ventre.

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, griffai son dos, mordis son cou, et il me rendit chaque attention, chaque écorchure, chaque caresse, me prit plus fort, à un rythme dur, presque violent. Et j'endurai ses assauts, encaissai ses coups de reins, avec plus de désir que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Nos peaux se couvrirent de sueurs, nos souffles saccadés et nos gémissements se mêlèrent, nos lèvres se trouvèrent, se dévorèrent, nos langues bataillèrent, s'unirent. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens, captèrent mon regard pour ne plus le lâcher, même quand je tentai de me dérober. Ce que j'y vis me laissa vide et plein en même temps. Ce n'était pas à propos du sexe, mais bien de trouver quelqu'un pour briser son implacable solitude, qui faisait écho à mon isolement. Une personne qui le comprenne, l'accepte totalement. Ses besoins étaient les miens.

Quand l'orgasme me faucha en plein vol, broya mes os, liquéfia mes organes, il dévora des yeux mon corps vibrant de plaisir et tremblant d'émotion, avant de se tendre contre moi et de m'embrasser ardemment, alors qu'il venait en moi.

Son corps se détendit contre moi, chaque muscle se relâcha doucement, il s'étendit le long de mon flanc, étreignit mon torse, nicha son visage dans mon cou. Déconcerté par cet élan de tendresse, je lui rendis maladroitement ses égards, en me tournant vers lui. Face à face sur le lit, étroitement enlacés, nous laissâmes nos cœurs ralentir, nos respirations s'apaiser, nos âmes ne faire qu'une.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti autant en sécurité avec une autre personne. Hannibal me protégeait déjà, sur bien des aspects, mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait s'étendre à ce genre de relation. Manifestement, j'avais tort et je m'étais aveuglé. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? L'homme renfermait encore bien de mystères. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, bien que j'aurais voulu parler, le regarder encore, et quand le sommeil m'emporta, alors qu'il caressait mes cheveux et déposait un baiser sur mon front, je me jurai de découvrir chaque parcelle, chaque secret qui composait Hannibal Lecter.


End file.
